Alleyway Sexiness
by Shizuka no Taisho
Summary: There was nothing tender about their little trysts. Merely violence, aggression, limbs smacked into concrete and grazed with broken glass as the blond would pin him down by his nape, hips angled into ripping thrusts. That was how they worked though  I S


_**This…I had to think on this one. It's become tradition for me to write fanfiction for those I adore, and it's my darling Mommy Kira's birthday. Now, I highly considered writing her a BBxKira story, as she is Mommy, and I am Daddy B. Appropriate, yeah? But that didn't seem special enough, since we rp it. I considered HarryxVoldemort as well, since that was the first pairing that drew her into my fanfiction fold. But I haven't been in an HP mood. On the contrary, DRRR has been taking over my brain (as some of you DA stalkers might've noticed).**_

_**So I decided to go a whole new route. We're both Izaya cosplayer, though hers is far more fantastically devious than mine ;) we're also Shizaya fans….**_

_**Thus, I dedicate my VERY FIRST Shizaya fanfic to you, Mommy dear 3 I have more BBxKira on the way too, I promise, but hopefully this makes your birthday a bit more sexily awesome!**_

_**Critiques and reviews/comments are greatly appreciated guys! Let me know how I did! **_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara. Duh. I just cosplay a certain human loving troll, who is still pushing for Starbucks to take him on as their spokesman…_

There was nothing tender about their little trysts. Merely violence, aggression, limbs smacked into concrete and grazed with broken glass as the blond would pin him down by his nape, hips angled into ripping thrusts. And the informant would moan just the way he knew would bring fire to his lover's veins, making the rage times itself by two fold. More blood, limbs nearly crushed under hulking weight, Shizuo's fingers always finding their way into his hair to yank his face up for a teeth gnashing kiss.

Violence. That was the epitome of what they were. No murmured words of love, or affectionate moans. It was hissed pleasure, canines imbedded in flesh, red lines torn and smearing the ground with gory streaks. Because neither one left without a fresh scrape or bleeding gash, they made sure of that. It was a possessive thing, when you break it down to basics. Shizu-chan liked plowing him into the ground. It gave his barbaric mind a sense of peace, knowing he could tame the great informant, Orihara Izaya. Then again, it drove him up the wall knowing he was fucking his worst enemy. His most hated, loathed, and desperate to kill enemy. That was where the thrusts always grew violent, strong fingers tearing at his hair. He allowed it though. Hell, he welcomed it. The bruises, bite marks, they were all badges, proudly displayed so others knew exactly what was going on.

Izaya was being fucked by Shizuo. The informant would willingly wrap long arms around his enemy's neck, blade teasing the pulsing veins, and he was more than eager to suck when fingers shoved past his lips, waiting impatiently for his tongue to work its magic. Of course, the question everyone asked themselves was…why? Did they love each other? Was there some unspoken attraction behind the constant "I'll kill you!"'s and playful quips.?

Perhaps. That little secret he kept to himself. He liked to keep them guessing. But more importantly, Izaya continued scouting out the bartender and drawing him into battle for a whole other reason, one the masses would never have expected. Well, all save for Erika and her deluded obsession with what she'd so aptly dubbed 'Shizaya'.

Shizuo was his. He wanted everyone to know that the monster of Ikebukuro was his pet project. His to torment, tease, draw deeper into the folds of rage. No one could make him angry like Izaya could. And he took great pleasure in that. His brute would drop everything to chase him down a street, shouting his name into the heavens. Lampposts, stop signs, vending machines. Shizu-chan ripped them out of the ground, makeshift projectiles that he would throw at his head. Aiming to take down, capture, kill…hard to tell sometimes. Izaya couldn't figure out what went on in that brain of his. And it was so….entertaining.

"Ne, Shizu-chan? Going to stand there all day?" Tonguing his flick blade, hazel eyes locked on the looming blond mere feet away. Shizuo. His enemy, the protozoan who was fury incarnate. That bartender uniform couldn't hide his roping muscles, and Izaya grinned, deliberately grazing his gaze down the length of Shizuo's body, earning a heated look and spiteful curse. "You look so deep in thought," he teased, pointing the glistening metal his way. "Hard to imagine. What does a barbarian think about?"

Growling, stop sign mangled and trembling in his hand, Shizuo spat a rough "Shut up!" and stomped down the alley, closing the space between them. Izaya waited, back to the wall blocking him in, barely flinching as his shirt was taken in the blond's free hand and twisted sharply, hauling him onto his toes. A mere tease. This was child's play. "You fucking flea," Shizuo shook him, golden eyes narrow under the cooling shades. They really did nothing to haze his anger. It seemed to burn the plastic, melting it away to bare the monster within. "I should strangle you and be done with it!"

"Now Shizu-chan, you wouldn't really do that." Letting a purr consume his voice, Izaya rose up even farther, using the sign to balance himself. "Would you?" He breathed on the locked jaw, feeling it shudder with the force of unseen rage. At least Shizuo was trying to contain his anger, and so far doing an adequate job.

….now that was just no fun at all.

"Ooo…..are you angry?" He trailed fingertips up the sign's bent frame, caressing the fresh dips and chipped red paint. A true display of raw strength, and he lavished it with attention. "Silence is golden, Shizu-chan, but I never pegged your for one to adhere to such restraining philosophies. Too much thinking for that brain of yours. Right, wrong…isn't it better to just let go?"

Teeth locked. He could hear the curses being swallowed in Shizuo's throat. "….you piss me off." The bartender threw the sign away, making Izaya stumble for a second. "Maybe if you kept your slimy little ass out of Ikebukuro, I wouldn't be so damn angry all the time."

Izaya regained his balance, smirking playfully. That was his Shizu-chan. Blaming all of his temper tantrums, as he so lovingly dubbed them, on his foe. The brute really needed to learn to take responsibility for his actions. "You're giving me all the blame? Aww Shizu-chan, I'm flattered. I didn't know I had such an effect on you!"

"You deserve the blame, and more." Gaze narrowing under his shades, Shizuo grabbed his wrists and slammed them up above his head, flesh scraping on the pitted brick of the alleyway wall. The flick blade he held trembled, then fell from his fingers, hitting the ground. "Now shut the hell up." And a heel came down, punctuating the words with a loud crack.

Broken metal glittered on the dingy concrete. His only defense, lost easy as water in a punctured sieve. Izaya sighed, turning brown eyes up to meet a furious glare. Such a boorish man. "Not very nice, Shizu-chan. That was my favorite blade."

"Like I give a shit." Bending low, Izaya's frame pressed flush to the wall, Shizuo got right in his face and gave a demented smile. There was a promise of pain written all over him, from the way his muscles flexed to the tick of the right corner of his lips. Izaya stared at it, grazing his fingers against Shizuo's knuckles. So much anger. Yet no hitting, or mindless brutality. The games had surpassed that stage long ago. It was a new age, and he let his mouth form a seductive leer, knee brushing the front of tailored slacks.

"You're enjoying this," he felt another twitch, and he pushed harder, flesh radiating an erotic heat against his leg. "I didn't know abuse was such a turn on for you." Teasing, Izaya licked his lips. "Shizu-chan is a pervert."

Shizuo grunted and ground their bodies together. Even through their clothes, the impatience and roughness was there, as finely ingrained as the derogatory remarks and mocking pet names. "Fuck you." There was a pause, both males staring each other down, broken finally by a dark chuckle and puff of hot air on the brunette's lips as Shizuo tilted Izaya's face up. The shades came off, tucked neatly away into his vest pocket, defenses down just as swiftly. Izaya could see everything in the man's eyes. "And I told you to shut up."

He knew what the brute was going to do before it ever fully registered in his brain. Yet it still caught him off guard; the hot lips crushing his own, teeth biting into flesh and tainting the flavors of nicotine and tea with metal and salt. Izaya moaned, giving Shizuo ample room to shove his tongue into the brunette's mouth, lapping away the red tinted saliva. This was all dominance for them, and he bowed to the brute's touches to feel more, taste more. With Shizu-chan on top, Izaya had a better chance to savor the rage flowing from his handsome blond.

Moaning against Shizuo's lips, Izaya weakly struggled against the hand pinning his wrists, knowing it to be futile. Shizuo cracked open his eyes, golden brown gleaming and on fire. He knew that look. The bartender was turned on, almost painfully so. And from the way his tongue wrapped and twisted around Izaya's own, prodding the wet flesh, he wanted something more.

"Izayaaaa-" Shizuo withdrew and took the brunette's throat in a choke hold, pushing him down to his knees on the filthy concrete. Izaya almost gagged but managed to hold it back, glancing up at him and fluttering thick lashes.

"What's the matter, Shizu-chan? Are you that eager?" He undid the belt and button keeping Shizuo's pants together, dropping the first across his knees. Fabric slid easily apart as he pressed his lips close, a smirk hidden in the nest of black fabric tented against his mouth. Izaya breathed on it, hearing the responding groan. "Oh, I think so…."

Glaring at him, Shizuo took a fistful of dark locks and drove Izaya closer, pushing down his boxer waistband to bare the hot flesh dripping wet precum. "Shut it, louse, or I'll fuck your mouth until you can't even breathe."

Izaya grinned and sneaked his tongue out to lick away a small droplet of salty fluid. "That's not very nice, Shizu-chan. Maybe I don't want to let you fuck me now. You hurt my feelings."

"Like you have a choice," Shizuo snarled. Erection completely free from its clothing confines, he grabbed Izaya's chin and forced the pale face up, fingers digging between his lips. "Open your mouth, flea." They pushed harder, grazing Izaya's tongue. The informant's cheeks flushed, more out of arousal than embarrassment, and he did as told, the digits instantly replaced with something much bigger. He took it easily, mentally thanking his experience with the blond and his…ahh….rather large assets.

Tongue dipping into an oozing slit as teeth chased a teasing path down the flesh, Izaya pressed his lips down in a sucking ring around the length. Anything to stimulate the cock in his mouth, and the man it was attached to. But unsurprisingly, such a strong body was tough to bring to climax, and he'd been left more often than not with a still weeping cock after he himself was spent and exhausted. Izaya's gaze flickered, mouth halfway down the large shaft. It was still stiff and hard against his tongue, showing no signs at all of declining. Which meant Shizu-chan would have to be brought to climax…another way.

Damn. He'd taken a shower just that morning too. Now he'd have to have another one.

"What's the hold up flea? Too much for you?" The cock ground deeper into his mouth, catching him off guard. Damn, he hadn't expected Shizuo to do that, though it really wasn't that surprising. His patience was as limited as his temper restraint. "Huh? What's the matter, I-za-ya? You have experience with this, you little shit. Don't go chickening out on me now." Shizuo pried his mouth fully open, thrusting hard into the slick wetness and growling a pleasured curse. Izaya, on the other hand, had taken to holding onto the back of Shizuo's legs, cock throat deep in his mouth, tongue pressed flush to the rigid flesh. It was almost humiliating, how easily the brute was able to overpower him. Of course, that was what made it so very interesting. Shizuo's brawn against his brains. In a sense, it could almost be poetic.

Izaya smirked, scooting closer and letting a warm tip slick the back of his throat. "Shizu-chan," purred raggedly, almost illegible around the flesh, he clawed up the backs of long legs, bobbing his head. Shizuo quickly picked up the hint, squeezing the fingers still lodged knuckle deep in black locks and making him go faster. Flesh was wet, smacking repeatedly, but minutes in and Shizuo still showed no signs of finishing. Izaya drew his lips down to the tip of the erection, licking it. "This is going nowhere fast. Shizu-chan needs more stimulation if he wants to cum."

"What are you suggesting," the blond grunted, though recognition was heady on his handsome face. Sinking down to a crouch on the ground, he pried at Izaya's clothes, forcing his pants loose. Only when his boxers were torn down did Izaya grin, arching his back.

"It's basic animal instinct, Shizu-chan. Surely you can comprehend it." Shifting so his backside faced the blond's hips, Izaya smirked over his shoulder, fur tickling his cheek. "Don't tell me you forgot….we've done this before…."

Shizuo scowled. "Like I could forget the feel of you."

He meant it as an insult, but Izaya giggled and stretched out as his waist was taken in a large grip, hauling him closer to the brute behind him. One of the fingers that had pried his mouth open was pressed to his entrance, rimming it for a second before thrusting inside. Izaya moaned, fiery pain radiating up his back. Just like that…no warning. He had an abusive pet, no doubt about it. "Shizu-chan is so brutal with me."

"You can take it." Another finger joined in, both scissoring and stretching his insides. Shizuo grinned at his slight twinge of pain, shoving in the third and twisting all three to the side, hooking the tips up to grind against Izaya's prostate. "Don't be such a coward. If you even can. Stupid louse."

"Ignorant barbarian," Izaya crooned back. "All you do is yell, hit, punch. Your poor brain must be dying from lack of use, Shizu-chan."

The fingers twitched once before being yanked out, and Izaya felt warm breath tease his nape, eyes drilling holes into the back of his head. "You forgot the fucking part, Izaya-kun." Shizuo rammed his cock into the smaller body, completely disregarding the tight flesh and muscles in favor of filling him deep. The head jabbed at Izaya's prostate, finding it easily amidst the squeezing confines. Much as it irked him, they knew each other's bodies as well as their own. Shizuo knew just what spots to stimulate to make Izaya turn into a puddle on the concrete, and Izaya knew how to turn Shizuo into a panting, sweat slick mess. Mutual knowledge, and they used it well. "N-Ne, Shizu-chan…" he held himself aloft on one elbow, palm pressed to the alley wall. His shirt and jacket were suddenly too hot, and he wanted them off, or at the very least shoved up. Shizuo didn't give a shit about his comfort though, too focused on driving himself in and out of the pulsing passage that massaged his cock with each thrust. "No need to be so rough. I'm not-"

"Shut the fuck up."

Izaya went down, face to the ground and fingers scratching at the dirty surface. "Shizu-chan!" Sputtering, gaze wild underneath his sweaty bangs, he wriggled and held back a groan as his hips were hitched even higher into the air. "Inhuman-"

Shizuo didn't release the hand he'd pushed against the brunette's jaw. He held it tighter, keeping him pinned, digits finding the smooth curve of pale lips and working them open. All the while he kept up an unbreakable rhythm, member hot and strong as steel inside. "I'd rather be inhuman than your sorry hide."

Blushing more, hard arousal pooled in his belly. Sad, the way his barbarian drew such colorful responses from his body. Things were certainly much more interesting though. And he couldn't lie to himself. Shizuo felt _good_. The way his cock pumped in and out, stretching flesh and muscle and massaging his prostate in brutal jabs…Izaya shivered, groaning as his spine was pressed taut to the curve of Shizuo's chest. The brute was pressing him harder against the ground, hips pivoting himself deep inside, larger hands finding his own and clenching them mercilessly. He swore he heard bones crackle. "Shizu-chan-Shizu-" the fingers against his mouth muffled him again, pinching his tongue and making him mewl. Izaya threw Shizuo a dirty look, nuzzling against his palm and sinking teeth into the warm flesh. Shizuo barely flinched, fucking him harder. How nobody heard their groans and the sounds of wet flesh smacking was completely lost to the informant, who sucked on the digits in his mouth as he was stretched and plowed into the concrete. It scraped his cheek, drawing blood, but Izaya didn't care. This was all part of the game.

"Izaya-" that was the Neanderthal, calling out his name. Izaya grinned, rocking his hips backwards, flesh twitching inside him.

"Aww, are you close already? I thought Shizu-chan had more endurance than that!"

Teeth nipping Izaya's ear, Shizuo drove his knee between the brunette's legs and took his cock in hand. The informant choked on whatever insult he'd been ready to say, guttural cries on his lips. "I do," Shizuo grinned, "but you don't, flea. Look at you." He squeezed the taut flesh once, thumb rubbing the head in fast circles. "You're fucking begging for it."

Izaya shivered. Shizuo's hand was warm and rasping his flesh, the precum doing little to sooth the feel of calluses rubbing hard at him. It hurt….it felt good. All too much, a jumble of pleasure and pain. Shizuo did nothing to help, keeping up the pumping of his cock and thrusting simultaneously inside him, his own groans blending with the staggered pitches from the smaller male. From an outsider's point, the whole thing probably looked like a porno gone wrong. To them, it was abuse at its finest. There were no more boundaries.

Shizuo clenched him harder, stilling his thrusts to watch Izaya whimper and press his temple to the cool surface beneath him. The flush of arousal shuddered through him, making him succumb harder to the grueling sensations churning through his body. This game was his, but Shizuo was an important factor that often times just couldn't be properly controlled. He was so unpredictable. "Since w-when do you care ab-about my pleasure, Shizu-chan-" Izaya gasped. "I thought you'd li-like leaving me a panting mess?"

Still rock hard inside him, the blond chuckled and gave another hard slam of his groin to Izaya's backside, groaning hard. "I like watching you-squirm more, louse."

The thrust tore through him, prostate far too sensitive to handle. Izaya scrambled to move, get away, anything to escape the pleasure ripping his veins apart with its venom. Shizuo was like a drug. He tainted, teased, giving tastes only to leave you wanting more. Only this time, the barbarian was giving all he could, and frankly…Izaya was overwhelmed. "Shi-" he arched himself into the air, eyes wide under his bangs.

"Not yet." Hand still around his cock, Shizuo smirked and pinched the head, holding his orgasm off just a bit longer. "You can wait." And he picked up the pace, pounding into the brunette before he could even develop a proper argument, member slick with precum that kept building up inside, making the moves more fluid, faster. Again, Izaya had the thought of too much go flying through his head, but it vanished in the throes of blinding orgasm, which kept being held off by the fingers at his cock. Shizuo was being deliberately cruel, forcing him to wait as he himself came closer and closer, finally stilling inside Izaya's rocking frame and biting his neck, a cruel smile pressed to the pale skin. He was holding back too, waiting…

The informant knew what for. "Shizu-chan….Shizu-chan, please." Begging normally would be unthinkable for him, yet not now. This was all them, a part of the strategic harmony they'd created. He could submit to the barbarian, because no one else would, and no one else could make him. Shizuo was his, and his alone. He could do as he pleased. "Let me cum!"

His smile still cruel and rather sexy, at least to the groaning man on the alley's dingy surface, Shizuo swirled his tongue around the teeth marks imbedded in Izaya's flesh. "You want to cum flea? Do you?"

Izaya nodded, sweat stinging his eyes and rolling across his lips, Shizuo's wet fingers tracing their edges. "Let meeee."

This whole situation was erotica at its finest. Shizuo was picture perfect with his glistening muscles, hair tussled and eyes wild without their shielding of sunglasses. And he had to look rather debauched himself. Hips flush to the other's, precum dribbling out his hole, much like the saliva sticky on his chin. Izaya thought they made quite the erotic picture. "Shizu-chan! I want to cum," he thrust into the blond's hand, whining softly.

"Tch. Fucking slut."

Shizuo released the hold on his cock. Izaya's climax immediately took hold, and he almost missed the blond driving into him one more time to taste his own pleasure. "Ahhhh….Shiiiizzzuuu-chan…!" Ropes of white spewed forth, coating long fingers that refused to leave his cock naked to the cooling air. Izaya moaned his pleasure, warmth spreading down his spine in long trickles, matched by the heat inside. He glanced between his fluttering bangs at the bartender, seeing him almost as much of a trembling mess himself, cock withdrawn and resting limp between muscled thighs, coated in a mixture of slick cum tinged with blood.

He'd been fucked till he bled. What a surprise.

"…you brute. Look what you did." Gesturing weakly to the bloody streaks on his thighs, sepia eyes narrowed in faux irritation. "Can't you go five minutes without hurting someone?"

Peeling himself off the ground and hiking Izaya to his feet, Shizuo laughed and tossed the brunette towards the wall, picking up his discarded bartender uniform. "When it's you? Not a chance."

Izaya scooted against the wall, watching him pull his clothes on. Shizuo really didn't do himself justice, hiding his muscles like that. He made such an imposing figure normally, but if he showed off his ripped body, he was bound to bring himself more notice. …..then again, maybe it was a good thing that the blond didn't show off his body any more. It wouldn't do to have anyone else distracting his entertainment. "You're so nice to me," Izaya laughed, tugging his pants and boxers back up. There was a sticky wetness between his legs, and he grimaced, feeling it trickle down his legs and stain his pants. "Really Shizu-chan, you're a sweetheart."

"And you're annoying." Shizuo grouched, fixing his bowtie. "Do you ever shut up?"

"Only when Shizu-chan shoves his tongue down my throat," the informant purred, leaning forward. "Which you seem to enjoy quite a lot." He fixed his coat, hand finding the pocket of his fur lined jacket. Ahh, there it was…..smirking, he ran his thumb across the silver blade. Shizuo, being the complete ignoramus that he was, didn't notice as a peek of the metal flashed in the air, handle etched into his palm. "And Shizu-chan does it so well….."

Shizuo barely had time to react before Izaya slashed the flickblade through the air. His vest, still open, didn't hinder the metal, and his shirt was slashed to pieces, blood dampening the soft cloth. "Tut tut. You should pay more attention, Shizu-chan." He lifted the blade to his lips, tasting the blood.

Jerking away, Shizuo glared at the fur wearing informant and made a grab for his neck, brown eyes filled with rage. "IZAYAAAA!"

Laughing, Izaya bounded away and tore out of the alley, coat flapping in the wind. "Sorry Shizu-chan, gotta run! This was fun though! We'll have to get together again!"

He heard the blond coming after him and ran faster, grinning ear to ear. He was so excitable, his Shizu-chan. It didn't take much to make the blond mad as a tomcat. A round of rough, rambunctious sex only made him more irritable, rather than soothing the inner beast. Of course, that was good for him, and Izaya threw a flickblade from his inner pocket behind him, barely waiting to see if it made contact. Like it mattered. Shizuo wouldn't be deterred by a simple thing like a cut from one of his blades. He was too strong for that.

"Izaya! I'll kill you!"

Running down the street, Izaya looked over his shoulder and saw the bartender stampeding after him. There was a crunch of metal, followed by a whistling in the air as he launched a stop sign at him. Oh Shizu-chan. His temper was delectable. Everything about him was, now that he thought about it. And it was just too fun to rile him up. Shizuo was such a good sport about it! "Catch me if you can, Shizu-chan!" Izaya jumped off a wall, scaling up to a windowsill and laughing. More metal and poles launched his way, and he dodged each one with a smile at the blond, waving at him.

"IZAYA!"

Shizuo raged from the ground below, snarling his name. Ahhh, a sound he could never grow tired of! More appropriately, it was the beast himself he could never get tired of. Teasing him, taunting him, leading him in a chase all over Ikebukuro. Succumbing to desire, tasting pale flesh, Shizuo fucking him into any surface they could reach. That was far too much fun to simply give up anytime soon.

Izaya grinned, dodging a flying lamp post. Human or not, his barbarian really was a fascinating creature!

_**Ending is gay because I'm watching My Little Ponies and can't think of anything better. So deal with it! XD Anyway, I hope Mommy enjoyed this, as this was my first ever Shizaya. And I wholly doubt it'll be my last ;) **_

_**~Az**_


End file.
